


Hiatus

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Doubt, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A week has passed since the amazing night they spent together, and Dee is trying to figure out why nothing else has happened between him and Ryo yet.





	Hiatus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘More’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

That one night with Ryo had left Dee wanting more. A lot more. Every night would probably still not satisfy his desires, but he was ready and willing to give it a try. That was starting to seem increasingly unlikely though. 

It had been a week since that night, seven whole days, and yet Ryo had shown no sign of being interested in repeating it. Not only that; he hadn’t even mentioned it! He was acting just as he always had, anyone watching them would think nothing had changed between them, but it had! 

Hadn’t it?

Dee didn’t want to be having these doubts, but what was he supposed to think? Okay, so things had been pretty busy since that night, all the stuff with Alicia killing Leo, tying up all the loose ends of the case so they could get the Sea Hag out of their hair… And what was with Ryo and Diana anyway? They were acting even more chummy than usual; it was enough to set Dee’s teeth on edge at the best of times, but right now it was doubly annoying since he could scarcely get a minute alone with his partner without her butting in. He had no idea what she and Ryo talked about, and wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of asking because she’d be bound to find out and get on his case, but not knowing was driving him crazy. He’d be glad when she went back to Washington, or wherever. Along as it was away from here he didn’t much care where she went.

Maybe once she was gone, things between him and Ryo would start moving forward again. Her presence might even be the reason Ryo was keeping quiet, not wanting to arouse suspicions… Yeah, that had to be it; this was just a temporary hiatus to keep the Sea Hag from finding out about them; that was all. A few more days and they’d be free from FBI Agent Diana Spacey’s snooping and could get back to more pleasurable pursuits. It couldn’t happen soon enough for Dee.

The End


End file.
